


🎄christmas reunion + introduction (4)🎄

by supermaket_flowers



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [17]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chocolate truffles, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Reunions, First Christmas, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wordcount: 100-1.000, kai & nya’s surname is Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Kai and Nya hadn’t expected the doorbell to ring at midnight on Christmas Eve, but it did.They had been expecting the people who stood on the doorstep even less. Basically, a Smith family reunion fic.Last in a series of Christmas-themed instalments for this AU.
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya, Maya & Ray (Ninjago)
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	🎄christmas reunion + introduction (4)🎄

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas everyone!🎄🎁🧑🎄 (it’s christmas eve as i post this)

That year, they had spent all of the day of Christmas Eve with the rest of the group but they eventually had to split up to be with their families (those of them who had families anyways). As a make-up, Kai, Nya and Lloyd opted to marathon Christmas movies and work their way through their share of the ridiculous amount of chocolate truffles Zane and Kai had made a few days ago. 

Close to midnight, when they were almost all asleep (Nya was the only one actually asleep), the doorbell rang. 

* * *

Maya was so insistent on knocking on the door that night, he wanted to wait until morning. 

“Maya, they might not even be awake, what do we do then?” Ray asked as they entered the apartment complex. 

"I just know that they'll be awake, the universe just works like that," Maya said, confidently as they reached their children's apartment.

It probably could be considered stalking with how often and how much they kept up with their kids lives, but after tonight, it wouldn't matter. Maya knocked sharply on the worn wood door. There was no immediate reply.

"See?” Ray said, "I told you that they wouldn't still be up now," he added.

Maya opened her mouth to say something in return but before she could actually say anything, the door swung open and a very bed-haired Kai stood there.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked, suddenly more awake.

“Hello Kai, is your sister home?" Maya asked.

“Yeah, she is - I’ll go get her," with that, Kai disappeared from the doorway.

* * *

When Kai had opened the door, he didn't quite know who or what to expect, no one in their right mind would be out at this time of night on _Christmas Eve_.

His parents had been the last people he was expecting, after all he hadn't seen them since that fateful night during the Great Flood when he was nine-years-old.

"Hello Kai, is your sister home?” his mother aske.

It took him a moment as his brain was still short-circuiting from the fact that his _presumed dead_ parents were standing on his doorstep.

"Yeah, she is - I'll go get her," with that he disappeared back to the living room.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked when he had returned, "who was that at the door?" he asked. Kai shook Nya awake horridly, the black-haired girl sat up, a blanket draped in her lap as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"It's our _parents,_ " Kai sounded both excited and for some odd reason, scared? 

"Come on!" he said to Nya as he led her to the front door. 

"Dad? Mum? How are you here?” Nya asked upon seeing Ray and Maya standing in the doorway.

”Hello Nya, it's been a long time," Ray said.

”Yes, too long," Nya agreed. "Where have you been all these years? I - we thought you had died in the Great Floods," she asked.

"All over, as for why we were gone so long, it's better discussed not out here, may we come in?” Maya asked.

It was only then that the Smith siblings realized they had been talking on their doorstep at midnight. 

"Oh sure," They led them both into the kitchen.

"On that night during the Great Floods, when those waves stole us from the boat, we didn't die, no, we washed up on a beach somewhere," Ray started. 

"The closest beach is dozens of kilometers from here," Nya added, recalling what she had learned in Geography class.

"Yes but it was not _that_ beach, it took the better part of four years for us to get back to this country," Maya said.

"That still leaves two years where we don't know where you were," Kai said, his tone slipping toward suspicion.

“ _Kai._ I'm just glad to see you both again,” Nya said.

They chatted for the next fifteen or so minutes about life and stuff in general. Or that was until Lloyd came in, looking to ask Kai for something.

"Hey, Kai have you seen-“ he cut himself off when he saw their parents sitting at the table with them. "Oh, sorry,” With that, Lloyd quickly left the kitchen, embarrassed that he had interrupted them.

“Who was that?” Maya asked after Lloyd had left.

"That’s Lloyd, he's our...room-mate and has been for the last five months," Nya told her.

"Not that I mind as he seems like a good lad but he seems a bit too young to be rooming with you," Ray said.

"We offered, actually, back in September we found out that his mum had died and had been managing all the bills and stuff by himself," Kai explained.

"Ah, you made the right choice then if you're saying what I think you're saying," Maya said.

By then, one AM had rolled around.

“As much as I - we have loved seeing you both again, it's getting late and I'm sure you two haven't yet slept so we'll take our leave now," Ray said.

"Will - will we see you again?” Kai asked.

"Of course, we've got a place in a complex down the street," Maya told them both as she scribbled an address on a scrap of paper and left it on the kitchen table.

A few minutes later when Kai and Nya were showing their parents out. 

“Kai, Nya, we are _so_ proud of who you have become and have achieved, we're sorry we couldn't have been around to see you grow up” Ray apologized.

“You haven't missed out on _all_ of our childhood, not yet," Nya said before they left and she shut the door behind them.

“Holy shit Nya, our parents are _alive_!” Kai said as they returned finally to the living room to find Lloyd sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep.

"And after all this time too," Nya agreed.“Do you think they planned it being Christmas Eve?” She asked as they took a seat on the sofa.

“Maybe, you _can_ ask them, if you want, you know,” Kai told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s hope 2021 is a better year than dumpster fire (aka 2020). I still have the christmas tree decorating fic to post, that’ll be up tomorrow!


End file.
